


One or Another

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [27]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, during the grey period of 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was easy saying none of it was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One or Another

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #296 – _Computer_.

It was easy saying that none of it was real, just the deep dream of a badly damaged mind, and what that meant was that Sam could focus on making sense of his life again, not wasting his time on second-guessing himself, on looking back.

Only –

It would be just as easy to boot his computer, search the police databases, or spend his time at the library instead, scanning through the stacks, reading through the microfiche. Looking for a familiar face, or name, a long-closed case, something he remembered like the back of his hand.

Which did he want more?


End file.
